<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Splintered Hearts by CandyCornTacos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25893520">Splintered Hearts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyCornTacos/pseuds/CandyCornTacos'>CandyCornTacos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Engagement, F/F, Haunted Houses, Homestuck References, Humanstuck, I Blame Tumblr, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Puppy Love, Sadstuck, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:00:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25893520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyCornTacos/pseuds/CandyCornTacos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave moves into a house with his fiance Karkat, but this isn't some shitty romcom and things go south when Karkat encounters a ghost living there with them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Calliope/Roxy Lalonde, Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Jake English/Dirk Strider, John Egbert/Dave Strider, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  Karkat leaned forward in his seat as their new house came into view over the hill they were driving on. The house appeared to be pretty isolated with no neighbors within eye or earshot. It was only about a 15 minute drive from town though.</p><p>  "We can seriously afford this?" Karkat asked, not honestly expecting to get a real answer. Sure the house was pretty typical and not super fancy, it was still nice than what he expected they could ever afford.</p><p>  "It was cheap" Dave replied, casting a quick glance at Karkat, who had just sighed and turned away from the blond male.</p><p>  Dave chuckled and came to a stop. "Come on babe, let's look around the place before the movers get here." And with that he's unlocking the door and walking inside, not letting Karkat even begin to respond. Instead of following after him, Karkat stares up at the house. Their house. It looked to be only about two stories high. Some parts here and there looked like they might break off at the slightest gust of wind.</p><p>  Karkat shook his head and walked inside. The first room looked like a living room. Dave was off to the side looking at an empty bookshelf against the wall but turned around when he heard footsteps behind him.</p><p>  "Took you long enough." He teased as he walked over, planting a quick kiss on Karkat's cheek. </p><p>  Karkat shook off his minor surprise before speaking. "like I haven't caught you staring off into the fucking void or some shit when we have to be somewhere." He paused. "you said this place was cheap right?" Dave nodded. "I bet it's infested with rats then." Karkat concludes.</p><p>  "Yeah? What if it's haunted?" Dave nudged him lightly but Karkat swatted him away. </p><p>  "Shut the hell up you know I hate that type of shit."</p><p>  "that's why I said it." Karkat just glared at him but only earned his own reflection glaring right back from Dave's shades.</p><p>  "Whatever, I'm going to check upstairs asshole" Karkat muttered as he walked away.</p><p>  "you know you love me!" Dave called after him.</p><p>  "Somehow I still do." Dave seemed satisfied with this answer and turned away. Karkat rolled his eyes but couldn't resist the smile creeping onto his face. He had met Dave back in high school and look at them now. fuxking engaged. One of his friends had introduced the two of them, but he couldn't remember who. They lost contact long before he ever dated Dave. </p><p>  Karkat opened one door and flicked up the light switch. Just your typical small bathroom. How fun. He turned the light off and went to the next door. This door creaked as he opened it. The light flickered a but before turning on. This one was a bedroom. But... it still had someone's possessions in it. The were a few stuffed toys on the bed and some scattered boats game pieces across the carpet. Near the foot of the bed was an old phone with a heavily cracked screen. </p><p>   "What the fuck..?" Karkat whispered. He opened his mouth to call for Dave to come check this out but his words caught in his throat as he heard two foot steps directly behind him. No sounds of someone walking towards him, just the two stopping directly behind him. </p><p>  Against his better judgement Karkat sucked in his breath and slowly turned around, hoping with every inch of his body to be met with Dave's red eyes. Instead he was met with piercing blue one's. He stepped back, about to scream, but a band suddenly covered his mouth.</p><p>  "Hey, hey, don't attract attention!" The person said, almost in a pleading tone. Now Karkat could see them better. Messy black hair, tan skin, and blue eyes covered by square glasses. Ok, not very threatening. But upon closer inspection He also had small red horns and sharp fangs.</p><p>  Karkat pushed the boy away, the force sending him into the wall behind him. The stranger walked closer, now standing right in front of him. That's when Ksrkat noticed something else stranger about this boy. His eyes looked lifeless. Like when someone dies in a movie and you watch the life slowly drain from their eyes.</p><p>  The boy tilted his head. "Karkat?"</p><p>  Karkat's body went stiff. "How the fuck do you know my name?" He was about to respond when Karkat kept talking. "Who even are you? Why are you in our house!?"</p><p>  "Our house?" He repeated the phrase like a question.</p><p>  "Yes our fucking house. My fiance and I." Karkat snarled. The boy stepped back.</p><p>  "Fiance..." He shook his head. "Keep quiet about this, ok Karkat? They won't believe you anyway..: Karkat blinked, onto for a fraction of a second, and the boy was nowhere in sight. He didn't wait around to see if he would come back and ran downstairs to find Dave.</p><p>  "Was that neccessary John?"</p><p>  The boy reappeared a few inches above the bed and fell onto it, bouncing a little as a girl with similar hair and skin color walked into the room. But instead of horns she has a pair of fluffy white dog ears on top of her head.</p><p>  "Hey I couldn't just not freak him out a little Jade, it's so easy to fuck with Karkat!" </p><p>  "That's true, but maybe you don't want to chase out the new owners for once." </p><p>  "Why? Because we used to be friends? He doesn't even remember me and I don't care if he leaves." </p><p>  Jade sighed and shook her head. "No I mean because of who he's here with."</p><p>  "His fiance?" John asked, tilting his head very slightly.</p><p>Jade nodded. "It's Dave." John froze, locking eyes with his sister. A cold panic ran through his body, which he didn't even know was possible after dying.</p><p>  "Dave Strider?" He asked, as if he didn't already know. There was no other Dave he ever knew. Jade nodded and John stood up off the bed. </p><p>  "Well then Jade, it looks like pretty soon our spirits can be free." They exchanged a small smile with each other and dissapeared.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I uh... notes got deleted? yay??</p><p>I don't remember what I said originally but um... yay for the first chapter and pleas ignore any mistakes lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  A boy and a dog sat at the top of the stairs, watching a hysterical boy in a black sweater attempt to explain to his fiance that there was a ghost in their new house. It wasn't working well.</p>
<p>  "I'm telling you Dave, there was a ghost or some shit!"</p>
<p>  "mhm, sure there was Kitkat.."</p>
<p>   "Dave I'm fucking serious!!" He paused, only them processing the dumb nickname. "And stop calling me that! It's stupid."</p>
<p>  Dave chuckled and poked Karkat on his nose playfully. "It's cute admit it."</p>
<p>  Karkat blushed and turned away. "Whatever strokes your ego the most asshole" </p>
<p>  The two continue this flirty, passive aggressive conversation, John crossed his arms. He doesn't speak, just stares at them together. He glanced to his side to see Jade in the dog's place. "you like doing that don't you?" He asked, only half acting really.</p>
<p>  Jade shrugged. "I like being a dog what can I say?" </p>
<p>  "of course you do..." John looked back at Dave and Karkat. Their conversation seemingly ended by that point.</p>
<p>  "Hey John? What exactly are you planning to do?" Jade asked, not bothering to mask the obvious worry in her words.</p>
<p>  "That should be obvious Jade." He narrowed his eyes at Karkat who at that moment was leaned up against the wall. "He has to go."</p>
<p>  "John, you can't be certain that's why you're stuck here on earth!"</p>
<p>  "what else could it possibly be Jade!? What other regrets do I have!? Fucking none! Besides moving I guess."</p>
<p>  Jade put her hand on John's shoulder softly. "Karkat doesn't deserve to be-" She went silent when John forcefully removed her hand and yelled.</p>
<p>  "I LOVED HIM FIRST JADE!"</p>
<p>  He seemed to realize his mistake after a moment and covered his mouth with his hand, but it was far too late. Karkat was staring up at them from the bottom of the stairs. Dave was nowhere in sight, he probably left after the conversation ended.</p>
<p>  "...shit." John looked at Jade quickly. The moment he did a flash grabbed his attention again. He looked to see Karkat holding up his phone and pointing it at the two of them. </p>
<p>  "Don't you fucking dare." John growled,  exposing his sharp fangs.</p>
<p>  "John, be calm..." Jade murmured but he doesn't even seem to hear, instead he raced down the stairs as Karkat began to send the picture to someone. He tackled Karkat to the ground. Shit that was probably loud. He had to think of something and fast. </p>
<p>   "Karkat!" He said suddenly, faking a cheerful Rome to catch him off guard. It seemed to work. Karkat looked and John locked eyes. In an instant The only person there was Karkat and a frantic Jade running down the stairs. Karkat looked up at Jade and smiled.</p>
<p>  "John that's so obvious..."</p>
<p>  "What?"</p>
<p>  "Your eyes."</p>
<p>  He stood up and walked to the window. He could just barely see his reflection but he could see what Jade meant. Karkat's soft brown eyes were now replaced with blue ones.</p>
<p>  "Well what was I supposed to do Jade?" He held up Karkat's phone to show her the screen. Karkat was intending in sending that picture to not just one person, but an entire group chat. And by the looks of it, Dave was in it. </p>
<p>  Jade sighed. "Fine, delete that text and leave Karkat alone." He narrowed his eyes at her. </p>
<p>  "Forget it Jade." He deleted the text and dropped the phone on the ground. "He knows what he did." Jade watched in silence as Karkat's eye color faded back to normal as he fell to the floor and John walked away without another word.</p>
<p>  The next few days consisted of similar events. Karkat would do something John didn't like and John would stop him one way or another. Dave refused to believe a word Karkat would say about ghosts and John loved it. Honestly it was as easy as that, though he wasn't making much progress. Karkat obviously needed another push for him to leave, but what? He was getting far to comfortable in this house. </p>
<p>  "Dave you want something to drink?" John was snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of Karkat's voice and Dave's muffled reply that he couldn't quite hear. </p>
<p>  "Got it! Also please don't forget the party tonight?" Party? What party? How had he never heard this conversation before? </p>
<p>  Dave rolled the chair he was sitting on halfway through the entrance to that room bwfore stopping himself with his feet.</p>
<p>  "The house warming shit right?" Karkat nodded.</p>
<p>  "Please be appropriate for once in your god damn life by the way."</p>
<p>  Dave pretended to be hurt and our his hand to his heart. "Dave Strider? Inappropriate? How dare you assume that!" John had to keep himself from laughing a little at that. The conversation continued but the noise soon faded for John. He stared silently at Dave. How the hell did those two end up together? John knew him for way longer! What did Karkat have that he didn't? Then a thought hit him. Did Dave even remember him? They were friends for so long but lost contact after John moved. </p>
<p>  "What are you doing?" John looked up from his hiding spot to see Karkat standing over him. John shrugged and walked around Karkat. Normally he would find someway to piss him off, but right then he had too much on his mind. Did Dave actually remember him? There was one way to find out, but the price might be crashing the party.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've thought about this story so much and still fail at writing parts of it. Anyway hope you enjoyed and again, please excuse any mistakes! Also the next chapter is a flashback so have fun with that.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  A young boy stood in his bedroom. You knew that already didn't you? Well today was this boy's first day of high school.</p>
<p>  "John hurry up!" Jade poked her head inside his room. "seriously stop staring at your mirror, the bus will be here soon." </p>
<p>  John rolled his eyes. "Of course you're confident, you're a year ahead of me! Stupid grade skipping..."</p>
<p>  Jade giggled, made a peace sign, and ran off. Jade was lucky. She was social AND smart. Totally unfair.</p>
<p>  John sighed, adjusted his glasses, and walked out. "Jade wait up!" He called as his sister ran out the door. He groaned and ran after her, just in time to hop on the bus. He ignored the bus driver's dirty glare and sat down. He had a seat to himself for two reasons. One being Jade had her own friend group and usually ignored him during school hours, and two being John wasn't exactly popular. He had exactly one friend throughout middle school. Speaking of which where was he? He was going to the same high school as John.</p>
<p>  John got up on his knees and looked behind him at the back of the bus for him. A few faces he recognized from his old school and a bunch of strangers who already had their friend groups picked. Well, except for one. He was at the very back, half of his body blocked from John's view. He appeared to be sitting sideways on the seat propped up against the window with his feet up. Maybe John could make a new friend.</p>
<p>  He took a deep breath and stood up, careful to make sure the driver wasn't looking when he did it. He walked over to the back, acting like he was searching for an open seat. When he reached them he stopped. A blond male with sunglasses on top of his head and a pair of headphones on that were taped together on one side. </p>
<p>  "Um... excuse me?" John spoke up, but over the noise everyone else was making he could barely be heard. Thankfully the boy seemed to notice him anyway as he looked up from his phone screen. John was left speechless suddenly. Firery red eyes stared back at him.</p>
<p>  "Do you need something?" He watched as the boy slid his headphones down around his neck. Wait shit he was being spoken to.</p>
<p>  "Oh, yeah uh... could I maybe sit there or..?" Without another word the boy took his feet down and Slid to the side so there was room.</p>
<p>  "Thanks!" John sat down next to him, smiling like an idiot. "I'm John by the way!"</p>
<p>  "Dave" He responded.</p>
<p>  "That's a cool name!"</p>
<p>  "Hell yeah it is."</p>
<p>  John laughed. This guy seemed pretty easy to get along with. "What year are you in?"</p>
<p>  "Freshman."</p>
<p>  "Hey me too! What school did you go to before?"</p>
<p>  There was a long pause of silence before Dave answered. "None."</p>
<p>  "Oh, homeschool?"</p>
<p>  "Kind of." </p>
<p>  John went silent. What else was he supposed to say? He had to try to make friends after all and this might be his only option!</p>
<p>  "So uh... do you maybe want to eat lunch together?" Fuck was that too forward?</p>
<p>  Dave looked at him and laughed. "Dude if you want to be friends we can totally be friends. No need to jump around the question."</p>
<p>  John stared at him, he could feel his cheeks getting warmer. For Dave's cool kid appearance he sure was nice. And his laugh was pretty cute.</p>
<p>   "Wait fuck I'm not gay!" Shit that was out loud.</p>
<p>   "Dude what?" Dave asked, an amused smile remained on his face.</p>
<p>  John's covered his face and looked away, he knew he was blushing now. "Nothing Nothing!" He said quickly, causing Dave to laugh again.</p>
<p>  "Whatever you say John. Could I see your phone?" John nodded and grabbed his phone from his pocket, unlocked it, and handed it over. He wasn't entirely sure why he gave his phone to someone he just met honestly, but Dave seems trustworthy. John watched as he messed around for a minute and handed it back without another word. John stared at his phone, confused until he got a text message.</p>
<p class="pesterlog">unknown: now you have my number </p>
<p>John smiled and added the number as a contact.</p>
<p class="john">John: :)</p>
<p class="dave">Dave: B)</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>....</p>
<p>.....</p>
<p>...........</p>
<p>  "Hey John are you ok?" John looked over as Jade walked into the slowly darkening room. He turned away from the window he was looking out of, the sun setting behind him.</p>
<p>  "Yeah I'm fine, just... thinking." He sighs softly and walked past Jade without looking at her again. "Come on Jade, we have a party to infiltrate soon."</p>
<p>  Jade watched him leave until he was out of sight. She had to help him, that was her promise after all.</p>
<p>  "...okay." She followed behind him, softly shutting the door behind her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I love flashback chapters lol</p>
<p>really wish my chapters were longer though but I don't want to add extra words and shit just to add length so I guess I'll have to deal with that</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First chapter yay! I've had this idea for months now and never got around to writing it. Just imagining it. Also I know this chapter was a little short but who would I be if I DIDN'T leave the good people of AO3 on a cliffhanger chapter one! Well anyway I really hope this was enjoyable and sorry for any mistakes!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>